¡No más alcohol!
by Pitukel
Summary: Era la última vez que le hacía caso a sus amigas, mucho menos si le insistían con las bebidas alcohólicas. Sino no hacía falta más que ver como había acabado por aceptar hacer una lucha de chupitos con un completo desconocido y que pasó el resto de la fiesta con este, ¡Jamás volvería a acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas! No tras despertar así por lo menos.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

** -AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los review.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El suave y dulce piar de un pequeño ruiseñor resonó por la habitación, causando ahora un zumbido molesto en sus oídos cuando normalmente sería un sonido que siempre disfrutaba por su encantadora melodía.

Y es que esa mañana su cabeza dolía a horrores. Le daba vueltas todo sin siquiera tener los ojos abiertos.

¿Se podía saber que había pasado anoche? Recordaba que Ino la llamó por teléfono esa mañana para pedirle que asistiera a su fiesta por conseguir trabajo en la agencia de modelos de sus sueños, invitó a todo el que conocía y a quien no también los dejó entrar en su casa.

Nunca en su vida vio tanta gente reunida en un solo chalet, tantos metidos en una piscina ni tantas botellas de distintos licores en una misma mesa. Fue todo un auténtico despiporre desde que puso un pie allí.

Recordaba fugazmente a sus amigas animarla, junto a otras personas, en un concurso de beber chupitos en la isla de la cocina al que en un principio se negó a participar por su propia ética y moral, pero al que al final, entre tantas insistencias terminó accediendo para que la dejaran tranquila. Como su adversario la felicitaba posteriormente por ganarle y como tras su apretón de manos todo se iba difuminando hasta terminar en nada.

Lo último que recordaba eran unas masculinas manos acariciar fogosamente sus caderas mientras bailaba.

Gruñó levemente, molesta por la claridad que entraba de la ventana y se tapó el rostro con su mano intentando con desesperación eliminar esa luz maldita que le molestaba en los ojos.

No tuvo más remedio que darle, aunque a regañadientes, la bienvenida al final del sueño. Hola a la nunca querida resaca.

_-_Maldita competición de chupitos…

La próxima vez que le propusieran beber, en lugar de aceptar para hacerles callar a todos, cogería su bolso y saldría por la puerta para irse de nuevo a su casa. Esta era su primera, y ultima resaca, lo juraba por su madre que en paz de descanse.

No entendía a sus amigos y su afán por beber para pasarlo bien, ¿les gustaba acaso estar como ella ahora todas las mañana siguientes tras los tragos? Pues que la disculparan, pero si la respuesta era a si tenía que decirles que eran una pandilla de idiotas.

-Mi cabeza… -Su voz sonó algo rasposa y floja.

Abrió esos ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse y no reconoció la habitación donde había pasado la noche.

_¡Más rápido, más rápido! _

¿De dónde venían esas palabras en su cabeza? No recordaba haber dicho algo así la tarde y noche de ayer. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando detener así los latidos en su sien.

Tuvo un absurdo sueño donde se acostaba con un completo desconocido, pelirrojo y mortalmente atractivo, pero un desconocido en toda regla. Donde él le había hecho cada cosa que pondría a cualquiera más rojo que una guindilla.

_Estaba en mitad de un baile indecoroso en más de un sentido con quien fue su rival con los chupitos. Las manos masculinas la habían acariciado desde el interior de sus muslos mientras mordisqueaba al mismo tiempo su cuello y ella a su vez se rozaba como perra en celo en su bragueta y se sostenía de su cuello._

_Mordió su labio al sentir su lengua ascender por su hombro, mordisqueando su yugular de manera deliciosa, haciéndola suspirar cuando sin reparo alguno al estar en mitad de la sala con gente bailando alrededor, capturó sus senos._

_Él los apretó cuando intencionadamente giró las caderas y su trasero friccionó en aquella dura protuberancia que sentía a través de sus desgastados y oscuros vaqueros._

_ -Si sigues tentándome así te tomaré en la habitación más cercana._

_Su voz grave y rasposa le hizo sentir la piel de gallina. Excitante._

_Si no estuviera borracha ya se habría desmayado nada más sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo cuando le invitó a bailar. Pero como estaba con una ingesta de alcohol monumental en vena, el ser decorosa no venía en sus planes._

_ -Tal vez busque eso-. Mordió su barbilla y le hizo bajar la cabeza para lamer sus labios con picardía._

_Ese chico, quien se había presentado hace dos horas como Gaara, gruñó como si fuera un animal. No sabría decir quién de los dos estaba más caliente y necesitado en aquel ardiente y descarado coqueteo._

_Y no lo decía por sentir la humedad impregnar su ropa interior, sino también por sentir su dureza acariciar los pliegues de sus nalgas constantemente en un falso y lento balanceo._

_ -No iba a ser amable-. Se lo estaba advirtiendo, pero no negando el deseo que tenía por meterse entre sus piernas._

_No quería nada suave del pelirrojo, lo quería siendo un salvaje, que fuera igual de rudo como la apariencia que el portaba con su aspecto siniestro por su ropa oscura y roída, sus fuertes brazos tatuado y sus cejas y orejas perforadas._

_Todo él gritaba peligro, y le encantaba._

_ -Estoy dispuesta a que me empales en la habitación de invitados._

_No se reconocía, estar borracha estaba sacando valentía de donde no sabía que podía llegar a tener, y menos en tal cantidad como para decir aquello._

_Pero no hizo falta decir nada más entre ellos, se miraron intensamente unos instantes hasta que el pelirrojo tomó con firmeza su mano y tiró de ella a la primera habitación libre que encontraron._

_Apartando Gaara a empujones y miradas de muerte a los cuatro idiotas que se estaban preparando un porro allí dentro para fumárselo a escondidas del resto. _

_Cerró la puerta de una patada con sus pesadas botas de estilo militar y atrapó enseguida su boca con la suya de manera áspera, invadiendo su interior con tortuosa aspereza._

_Dios santo, si sabía mover la lengua así en un simple beso, ya quería saber cómo manejaba su miembro. El mero pensamiento la hizo jadear con sus labios aún unidos._

_Se sorprendió a si misma sin saber cuándo sus manos habían ido al comienzo de sus vaqueros y estaban deshaciendo el cinturón. El pelirrojo se separó a regañadientes de ella para quitarse su negra camiseta de un grupo que alguna vez había escuchado hablar de su hermana para dejarla caer al suelo segundos antes de besarla nuevamente hambriento, llevando sus manos a su voluminoso pecho e ir soltando los botones delanteros de su veraniego vestido._

_La prenda cayó al suelo, junto al resto, y soltó sin problemas el cierre del sostén. No tardó en llevarla instintivamente a la cama y tumbarla sobre las floridas sábanas cuando su mirada la devoraba de arriba a bajo._

_Mientras él la acariciaba fogosamente, con auténtica crudeza, llevó sus manos a su firme y duro trasero para apretarlo, notando sobre unos de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón algo que no cuadraba._

_Sacó de ahí una tira de seis preservativos._

_El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza de su cuello, dejando aún sus grandes manos tocar y masajear sus pechos cuando sintió que sacaba la mano de su bolsillo trasero y miró sus finos dedos sosteniendo aquella tira de plástico y látex con una ceja alzada de manera divertida._

_Admirando el delicioso rubor y pequeñas gotas de sudor surcar sus mejillas por sus caricias. Una imagen de lo más sensual cabía decir._

_Sonrió de medio lado, enredando sus dedos en su mano, quedando entre ambas pieles pálidas los condones y cerniéndose por completo sobre su curvilíneo y níveo cuerpo, lamiendo desde su ombligo, pasando sobre la pequeña protuberancia de su pecho izquierdo y terminado en una delirante mordida en su cuello._

_Gimió sin evitarlo, viéndole reírse por hacerle suspirar de tal manera sin haberle hecho gran cosa._

_ -Pienso gastarlos todos esta noche contigo._

_Con un completo descaro proveniente de ella y su siempre timidez, bajó juntos los medio desechos pantalones y los calzoncillos bóxer. Acariciando con su mano libre, desde sus marcadas clavículas, bajando por su torso y perderse en su bajo vientre._

_Los ojos de ambos brillaban de anticipación, oscurecidos igualmente por la lujuria._

_-Pues empieza ya._

_Y así lo hizo cuando la puso a cuatro patas, tomándola del pelo para alzarle la cabeza y tener pleno acceso en su fino cuello y haciendo sus gritos de éxtasis quedar ahogados por la música de los altavoces con la ruda intromisión._

Vaya si los había usado todos con ella, y porque en su sueño ya no tenía más que poder usar, que si no también los habrían gastado.

Había sido un sueño tan vivido y realista, los múltiples besos entre ambos cada vez más candentes, las intensas caricias, los enloquecedores mordiscos en todo el cuerpo y los arañazos guiados por el momento en su fornida espalda. Era una locura, pero incluso sentía sus partes bajas tirantes en aquel momento.

Si existía un hombre semejante era mejor no dejarlo ir. Si era así de apasionado en la intimidad, sería una maravilla tenerlo en el resto de una relación, se le podía notar un joven dedicado y ardiente.

Que lastima que fuera un sueño.

Intentó estirarse para eliminar algo de la bruma que seguía en su cabeza y así despertar su cuerpo con la chispeante sensación de bienestar que eso traía consigo. Pero en leve gruñido molesto a su espalda la dejaron paralizada.

El reconfortante calor que tenía desde que abrió los ojos, lo único bueno de aquella resaca, resultó ser, ahora que estaba algo más despejada, un cuerpo masculino a su lado.

Y sabía que era masculino porque esa cálida dureza que estaba metida entre sus muslos se lo estaba dejando bien claro. No había cabida para errores. Tampoco era difícil saber que ese ligero aroma a colonia de sándalo era de hombre.

Con los ojos ahora abiertos de par en par, bajó temerosa la mano y se vio solamente, de manera escasa, cubierta con la fina sábana floral de la cama. Eso no le alteraría tanto si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba desnuda y de que un brazo la estaba rodeando firmemente. Quedando como sabía que estaba, completamente encajada como dos piezas de puzzle en el cuerpo de quien fuera el hombre que tenía esa misma mano entre sus piernas.

Pero realmente lo que la dejaba estática eran los tatuajes que había en aquel brazo, los reconocía todo, en especial aquella bestia de cola puntiaguda y pelaje de tono arena con intrincados detalles en morado y ojos siniestramente dorados.

Tragó saliva, tanto por el escalofrió que le recorrió al ver esos reconocidos tatuajes, como por el leve movimiento de él al moverse un poco dormido originando que acariciara su interior con sus dedos.

Cielos, ¿ni siquiera este hombre era capaz de estarse quieto cuando no estaba despierto? ¿Tan candente era que incluso durmiendo la tocaba así? O bien que se hubieran quedado dormidos así.

Sin estar muy segura de la situación viró la cabeza, sintiendo el cálido aliento en su nuca volverle nerviosa por momentos. Y los rojos mechones que aparecieron a su vista fueron como un balde de agua helada echada cruelmente sobre ella.

Lo que realmente la hizo caer en la realidad fue ver el rostro del susodicho en un giro doloroso de cabeza para contemplarlo.

Ese reconocible tatuaje de kanji japonés en el lado izquierdo de su frente y sus profundas ojeras malditamente adorables le acababan de confirmar lo increíble.

_-Oh Dios mío, no fue un sueño-._Realmente se había acostado cuan gata en celo con un completo desconocido que se había comportado exactamente igual que ella. Diciéndolo vulgarmente hablando como dirían sus amigas, habían follado como conejos -. _Hinata, no te desmayes, por lo que más quieras, no te desmayes._

Tenía que pensar en una manera de salir de ahí, de entre sus brazos y desnudo cuerpo, sin despertarlo. Por favor, lo que menos quería era hablar sobre lo sucedido por culpa de una asquerosa borrachera.

Intentó quitarse su posesivo brazo de encima, para quitarse también sus largos dedos de su interior,¡¿Cómo era posible hacer eso durmiendo?! No veía forma lógica para despertarse de tal manera.

Respiró hondo para relajarse, y despacio, quitó la sábana que apenas los cubría de su desnudez, descubriendo cuando quitó la fina cubierta que los cubrían sus musculosas y fibrosas piernas enredadas en las suyas.

-Mierda…- Maldijo en voz baja por la difícil situación en la que estaba inmiscuida.

Reparó con sus ojos en cada pieza de ropa que viera suya para cogerla, su arrugado vestido junto a un viejo armario, sus botines separados, el izquierdo junto a la puerta del baño particular de la habitación y el derecho junto a la cama, por el lado del dormido pelirrojo. Para mortificación suya, sus braguitas estaban colgadas de la lámpara de techo y su sostén de la cabecera de la cama.

No iba a preguntarse cómo llegaron ahí porque según su ahora real sueño, los había lanzado el tal Gaara por los aires en un arrebato de desespero.

Así que reteniendo el aliento para no despertarlo, tomó su antebrazo y lo elevó un poco con cuidado para sacar sus dedos y poder salir de la cama.

Por supuesto, lo que no se esperó para nada es que el pelirrojo tuviera un sueño tan ligero y con solo sentir que asís su muñeca, se hubiera despertado.

Lo poco que había conseguido levantar de su brazo se fue al garete porque al despertar su brazo rodeó aún con más firmeza su cuerpo, y el que se mantenía oculto en la almohada, rodeó sus hombros. Tensándose en el mismo instante que sintió su cuerpo estirarse y frotar sin querer su erección entre sus muslos. Echándole murmurar con placer a su espalda.

El silencio invadió la habitación unos instantes, como si el joven adulto que anoche fue su ardiente e insaciable amante, estuviera, tal cual había hecho ella, recordar tanto el cómo había llegado a aquel cuarto, qué había pasado el resto de la noche y quien era la persona con la que había despertado desnudo y compartiendo cama.

Chilló asustada cuando sintió sus labios besar su pálido hombro y sus dedos acariciar con parsimonia sus labios antes de meter de nuevo los dedos.

Con lo que le había costado que los sacara por si solo moviendo las piernas. Ahora su rostro estaría tan rojo con las paredes de la habitación. Parecía que solo ella era la única que había necesitado recordar lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

Gaara se acordaba demasiado bien de todo, de ella y lo que habían hecho.

-Buenos días, princesa, espero que puedas andar para ir a mi apartamento como quedamos anoche-. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que una de sus piernas le levantaba una a ella para tener mejor acceso con sus dedos-. No te dejaré salir de mi cama nunca.

Oh, Jesús bendito, ¿quedó en irse con él también para continuar lo dejado por falta de gomas?

Absoluta, rotunda y definitivamente, iba a cumplir una cosa que se autoimponía y obligaba para no volver a tener que pasar por algo como estaba viviendo en ese momento y eso era ¡No más alcohol!

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esto es otra de mis ideas repentinas que tenía que escribir porque no me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo si lo ignoraba y lo dejaba pasar.**

**Sé que Hinata es muy OoC, pero me gusta pensar que estando borracho, todo el mundo puede sacar algo de valentía, y nuestra Hina, la siempre tímida y sumisa muchacha, puede ser valiente y atrevida, más de la cuenta.**

**No he concluido el lemon porque veo que dejarlo así queda muy bien en esta corta trama. Me gusta como queda, a imaginación del lector lo que han podido hacer con la tira de preservativos xDDD**

**¿Qué pensáis vosotros? Yo pienso que fueron unos salvajes y unos animales xb**

**Sí veis cualquier error háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 16 de diciembre de 2014.**


End file.
